


On the Hogwarts Express

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Between Darkness and Light [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: During the journey on the Hogwarts Express, a friendship starts under unusual circumstances.
Series: Between Darkness and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	On the Hogwarts Express

As the train sped through the country, a young boy with sandy blonde hair practically drank in all the unique sights. He was reluctant to move from his spot, not for anything. 

"Nerd." some other boys muttered as they passed him by

They didn't linger long enough to notice a hurt expression on his face, or the fact that his fists clenched and unclenched in rapid succession. 

But someone did. It was a girl with pigtails wrapped around her head.

"Mind if I sat here?" she asked

"Of course not." he assured her, albeit without looking at her

"So what is your name?" she asked, in an effort to break the ice

She watched as his fists clenched again.

"I am sorry." she apologized "I --....."

"It's all right." he interrupted her "I am just not used to this kind of thing. My name is Bartemius, and my dad and I share the same name."

"That's quite a mouthful." the girl giggled "My name is Pandora. I'll call you Barty."

"Welcome to the weird name club." he grinned "And Barty is nice. I like Barty."

And it was at that moment that both Barty and Pandora found their first real friend.


End file.
